This invention relates in general to a female electric terminal assembly. More specifically, this invention relates to a female electric terminal assembly that includes features to protect contact arms of the female electric terminal from damage.
Electric connectors are used in a variety of situations where it is desirable to have an electric connection between components. For example, electric connectors are used to complete electrical circuits between components in a power distribution box or to connect a wiring harness to an electrical device.
Electric connectors typically include resilient, electrically conductive terminals that are adapted to engage a corresponding terminal. In some cases, it is desirable to prevent accidental contact with the terminals in order to prevent damage to the terminals and to avoid unintended grounding of electric current. It would be advantageous to have an improved type of terminal protection.